<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Business or Pleasure? by sassenach_on_the_rocks51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283544">Business or Pleasure?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51'>sassenach_on_the_rocks51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catch Up Sex, F/M, NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPS</p><p>This is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.</p><p>Shay Cormac has just returned to Boston and is missing his lady love. After being unable to find her, he goes back to the Morrigan to change for a meeting with the Grandmaster. Thing is though, he has a surprise waiting for him in the cabin...a most delightful one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Reader, Shay Patrick Cormac/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Business or Pleasure?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A battle of wills was brewing aboard the ship called the Morrigan. Inside the Captain’s cabin were two individuals vying for dominance and neither wanted to give in. One was a tall, dark haired Templar of Irish heritage. The other was his lady love. A lovely lass sitting on top of his desk garbed in clothes that belonged to him.</p><p>The Templar, a man by the name of Shay Cormac had just come back to the Morrigan to change for a meeting, a meeting he was already running late to. Having arrived back in Boston that morning, he had spent the day searching for a certain someone for a romantic reunion, only to find no sign of you.</p><p>As it neared time for the meeting, he realized that if he didn’t wish to end up pulling missions that he felt were beneath him, he would have to give up the search. Shay decided to return to the Morrigan to change for the meeting, planning to see you out after that. As soon as he opened the door to the cabin and walked in, he finally spotted you.</p><p>He didn’t know how long you had been there, only that you were sitting in his desk wearing very little in the way of garments. So little that your garments consisted of his blue, tan and white captains coat and his black Captain’s hat and no knickers.</p><p>Shay rushed over to you, eager to partake of you, giving you a big kiss as he reached you. Instantly the smell of the rose scented water he had brought you from a previous trip filled his senses. The weeks you had been apart had felt more like years and all Shay wanted to do was spend the next few weeks losing himself in you. But in the back of his mind, he knew he had business to attend to first.</p><p>Shay reluctantly broke the kiss, to both catch his breath and to break the news to you that he had to tend to other things before pleasure.</p><p>“I need that lass” Shay politely spoke as he pointed to his captain’s hat.</p><p>“But it looks so fetching on me, as does your coat.” You teased as you ran your hands over the dark rich fabric. Shay knew he would never be able to look at his captains’ hat and over coat ever again without his cock hardening at the memory of you wearing them.</p><p>“Aye it does lass, I’ll not deny it, but I am in need of it for tonight’s meeting.” He said reluctantly, not wanting to leave you so quickly.</p><p>“And just whom are you meeting with? Who takes precedence over me?” You said, a bit indignant.</p><p>“Our Grandmaster, and he will not be best pleased if I am late.”</p><p>“As if Grandmaster Kenway hasn’t been late.” You pouted. “It can’t wait till tomorrow?”</p><p>“No lass. I’m afraid not.” Shay replied a bit sheepishly.</p><p>“You mean you can’t stay here just a bit longer with me?” You pleaded in that sweet voice of yours that you knew would make him melt inside. For extra effect you loosened the buttons on the coat, revealing your shapely figure, naked underneath, hoping it would change his mind.</p><p>It worked like a charm.</p><p>Shay positioned himself between your legs and placed his hands flat down on the table, with his face flush with yours. So close to you he could feel the heat emanating from between your legs and his sharp sense of smell picked up just how wet you were.</p><p>All the possibilities running through Shay’s mind made him throb and made his willpower start to fade. He knew that the Grandmaster wouldn’t excuse tardiness caused by carnal matters, but the playful glint in your eyes, the perfect pout of your lips wet with anticipations at being wrapped around his cock, Shay knew that there was no getting around it. But the punishment for tardiness would be worth the pleasure.</p><p>Shay leaned in and gave you a kiss so rough and so passionate it made you forget everything around you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to the edge of the desk. You placed your legs around his hips and let your hands caress him all over and he quickly returned the favor. His hands, though rough to the touch were as gentle as always.</p><p>Feeling bellow his waist your hands came upon his stiff cock, bulging tightly against his trousers. While he kept a hold of you and began kissing his way down your throat, you undid the buttons on his trousers and reached in to pull out his eager cock.</p><p>Shay shuddered as he felt you warm, soft hands take hold of him and start to caress his length.</p><p>“Is that what you hunger for lass?” He asked, his deep voice making you even hotter.</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“Have at then”</p><p>Shay pushed himself back to allow you to get off the desk. Lowering yourself onto your knees. He then opened his trousers more and pushed them down, revealing his large stones, tight with anticipation at your touch.</p><p>You pushed his cock against his stomach and breathed in his heady scent as you kissed and licked the underside of his shaft, making him fall forward and grab the table to steady himself. When he could find the willpower to open his eyes he looked bellow just in time to see you take one of his balls in your mouth, gently though and sucked on one first, then the other.</p><p>Your silky soft lips felt both wonderful and torturous. Each kiss only made him pulse harder in your hand and soon Shay felt a small wet drop on his skin, a bit of precum dripped from his hole and over the top of his cock. At that very moment you took your tongue and licked up the salty bit of him and popped the tip into your mouth. Shay didn’t have a moment to catch his breath before you quickly swallowed him whole, making him yell so loud he was certain all the harbor could hear him. Not that he cared.</p><p>As you sucked him hard and fast just as he liked it, your warm wet mouth, the feeling of the tip of his cock at the back of your throat made his balls tighter more and made him unbearably hot. He quickly shed his shirt, now soaked with his sweat and tossed it aside. Feeling yourself becoming even warmer, you shed the coat as well, revealing to Shay that he was right about you being naked.</p><p>Shay’s throaty moans were matched by your own, only lessened by his large cock filling your mouth.</p><p>He sensed the growing dampness between your legs and looked below. He had expected you to be fingering yourself as you often did when you blew him.</p><p>“No fingers lass?” He sighed.</p><p>Taking the chance to catch your breath, you released him from your mouth and gasped “I’ve had enough of my own.”</p><p>“You can use mine” Shay offered as you resumed stroking him.</p><p>“I’d much prefer your cock.” You pouted. “It’s been too long since you filled me up, made me yours.”</p><p>“Who am I to deny a lady that.” Shay purred as he reached down and lifted you to your feet. He quickly led you over to the bed, where he shed his boots and his trousers. Once naked, he playfully pushed you onto the bed. Grabbing you by the ankles, he flipped you over, your lovely arse facing towards you. He gave it a playful smack before he joined you.</p><p>With you on your knees and keeping the hat on, Shay quickly took his place behind you and brought his cock to your aching opening. The tip was quickly coated in your sweetness and Shay could see that even the insides of your thighs were glistening as well.</p><p>“You’ve missed this haven’t you lass?” He purred as he slid the tip inside, making you gasp. Before you could answer he gripped your hips firmly and swiftly filled you up with his thick cock, every inch of him spreading you in such a delightful way. He wasted no time picking up a hard and fast rhythm, making you grip the bedding tightly.</p><p>The Morrigan’s cabin was soon a symphony of sounds: the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, the creaking of the bed beneath the two of you and the sounds of both you and Shay moaning loudly.</p><p>He then slowed his pace, just to enjoy the feeling of pulling out of you slowly till only the tip remained, before thrusting back in roughly and resuming pounding your pussy roughly, just how you enjoyed it.</p><p>And you did so much. As much as you enjoyed the moments when he was sweet with you, you enjoyed the moments where he let loose the hunter within and claim you as his. In those moments you two enjoyed each other the most.</p><p>He enjoyed you immensely. Watching you, feeling you hold fast as he fucked you, Shay felt himself starting to get closer to the edge of oblivion. He thought to finish there and then but felt it best that you should have a bit more time at the helm.</p><p>“Do you need a good ride lass?” He offered as he slowed down again.</p><p>“Always.” You gasped between breaths.</p><p>“Then allow me to be your mount.”</p><p> </p><p>With that Shay pulled out and laid himself down on the bed. You quickly straddle his hips and lowered yourself back onto his cock, still slippery with your juices. Still wearing the hat, you dug your nails into his chest and picked up a good pace. You were thrilled by the look on his face while you rode him, seeing him bite his lip and grip your hips, holding on for dear life as you grinded against him.</p><p>“Fuck..”</p><p>Shay growled loudly as he started to throb harder. He didn’t want to finish just yet but there was no stopping it now, all those nights of being away from you had caught up with him. He could feel you start to grip him even tighter as you neared the edge and he knew he had to make a choice.</p><p>Shay was many things, a skilled hunter and sailor, a Templar by choice and when it came to you, a gentleman. You were first in his eyes in everything, and in matters such as this, it wouldn’t do if he finished first.</p><p>He let go of your hip and brought his hand to where the two of you joined. With your lips parted, he could see your swollen clit eager to be played with. Knowing how much you enjoyed it, he took two fingers and gently rubbed it, up and down and in circles, making you scream and claw his chest as his feather light touch sent waves of pleasure through you and pushed you over the edge, finally coming all over his hard cock.</p><p>Within moments Shay followed suit, coming deep inside you, harder than he had in some time. He held onto you for dear life as he emptied his seed into you and held fast to you until after moments had passed and he felt himself start to go limp.</p><p>As the rush faded away, you laid down on top of your lover, basking in the afterglow of him as he wrapped his arms around you. Finally having enough of the hat, you removed it and threw it behind you, figuring he would find it later.</p><p>“Its been too long lass.” Shay sighed, finally finding the words to speak.</p><p>“That it has. You should stick around longer this time.” You spoke gently.</p><p>“That’s what I was hoping to ask Grandmaster Kenway, if I might be able to stay in Boston awhile, or perhaps take you with me.”</p><p>“Me, leave Boston?” You pondered.</p><p>“Aye. Have you sail the world with me? We already have a fine ship.” He said. “I think the Captain can be persuaded.”</p><p>Before you could answer, there was a loud knock on the cabin’s door, startling the both of you.</p><p>“I think that means I’m late.” Shay grumbled.</p><p>“You could always tell the Grandmaster I pulled you away for a mission.”</p><p>“Aye, but we have used that excuse several times and I don’t think he buys it anymore.” Shay sighed.</p><p>Another sharp set of knocks could be heard.</p><p>“Captain Cormac?” Came a loud voice</p><p>“I’ll be right there!” Shay called out. “Help me find my things?”</p><p>Though you were loathed to leave his arms, you got up and helped Shay collect his clothes and helped him dress for the occasion. He cut a dashing figure in his captain’s uniform and made you wish you could accompany him.</p><p>“Will you be back here after the meeting?” You asked as you fixed his cravat.</p><p>“Aye. If you promise to be here when I get back?” Shay asked, giving you that sweet smile of his that always made your heart flutter.</p><p>“Don’t keep me waiting too long.” You teased as you gave him one last kiss before seeing him off.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dare lass.” With a tip of his hat, Shay left the cabin for his meeting, hoping that Grandmaster Kenway would be in a generous mood. If he wasn’t, well, Shay would deal with that later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>